The present invention generally relates to toy boxes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a toy box which is capable of emitting pre-recorded messages which encourage the placement of toys therein.
The placement of toys in bins and toy boxes is well-known. Many toy boxes are comprised of shapes or designs which are very pleasing to the child. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,197 to Meyer et al., an animated toy box is disclosed wherein a foot comprising a pedal may be depressed in order to open a lid of the toy box which appears to open a mouth of an animal caricature. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,228 also discloses a storage container having an animal appear. Such toy boxes are intended to encourage the child to place toys therein.
However, there is a continuing need for toy boxes which encourage the placement of toys therein by the child. The present invention fulfills this need and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a toy box which is capable of emitting pre-recorded messages which encourage the placement of toys therein. The toy box is comprised of a base having a lid pivotally attached thereto. The base and lid cooperatively define an internal cavity configured to store toys therein. Preferably, the base and lid are decorated as a caricature.
An audio box is disposed within the cavity for transmitting pre-recorded audio messages through a speaker. A switch may be used to selectively power the audio box. In the particularly preferred embodiment, the switch is comprised of a depressible button or the like which extends through a nose of the caricature.
A sensor is electronically connected to the audio box for activating the audio box upon a predetermined event. Preferably, the sensor comprises an optical sensor for activating the audio box upon the detection of light or the placement of toys within the cavity.